


Is That a Gun or Are You Happy to See Me

by gingercanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Let's call this..., M/M, Whatever possessed me to coldflash this shit i would just like to say bruh, background coldflash ok, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash february bingo square: Cynthia/Lisa! Meet ugly style :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart, Lisa Snart/Cynthia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Is That a Gun or Are You Happy to See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts), [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Dedicated to both Soph and Aurelia 'cause either ONE OF YOU is to blame for the coldflash *squints*

Spread out over her mattress, Lisa slept like a starfish. Arms and legs askew, one of the many pillows pulled over her head avoiding the start of the morning. The fine thread of her yellow-golden curtains was not the best at blocking out light. She’d spent her night helping Leonard figure out yet another elaborate trap for the flash, details sought out and discussed until she physically could not hold her head up anymore. That man just needed to ask him out. 

Those precious few extra minutes were cut short. A noise that had most definitely not come from her alarm pierced the silence, followed by a pair of heavy boots hitting the floor. 

Shoving the pillow from her face, Lisa’s right hand wrapped around her gun. Sitting up, blinking against the light as she tried to recognise the figure at the foot of her bed. Taking aim at the leather-clad woman, Lisa shook her long hair from her face. “This is a strange wake-up call.”

The woman snorted and held up her hands, sunlight dancing over the freckles on her face. “Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?” 

Lisa flipped the safety. “You sure you want to find out?” 

“Alright, alright. I’m Cynthia. This wasn’t exactly my goal but here we are. You’re Snart’s sister, right?” Cynthia took a step forward but didn’t sit down until Lisa flipped the safety back on. 

“Yes. He’s downstairs, probably passed out on his plans. How do you know my brother?” She watched Cynthia sit down, the leather outfit contrasting her soft sheets. Suddenly, she was glad she hadn’t fallen asleep in her jeans from the night before. 

Sighing, Cynthia said, “Cisco sent me with an awkward topic- he always makes me go when it’s going to get uncomfortable.” 

“God, Lenny does that too!” Setting her gun down, Lisa slipped out of her bed. Now that they’d established a clear connection, she didn’t have to be that on guard. Plus, this conversation was strange to have in pyjamas. She felt Cynthia’s eyes glide over her body as she opened the curtains, turning back to the bed. “So, what’s the awkward topic?”

Cynthia blinked, taking a moment to refocus. “Ah, yeah. Listen, we heard about the next trap he’s setting. Cisco’s real sick of making new suits every week, so he’s set up something for him and the flash. I swear on my life…” A smirk appeared. “And your shiny satin pyjamas that it’s safe.” 

Lisa cocked an eyebrow. “Well, then you better stick around and keep my shiny satin pyjamas safe.” She reached out, grabbing her dressing gown from a hook on the wall. “Come with, he won’t believe me if I tell him. I’ve been trying to convince him to stop setting traps for months now if I tell him this he’ll assume I’ve stepped up my game.” She held out her hand, pulling Cynthia up from her bed.

As they walked down the stairs to the living room, Lisa paused, looking over her shoulder. “So why are you running errands for Cisco? Girls like you can get better jobs than that.”

With a smile, she said, “girls like me can still do favours for friends.” 

They came to a stop in front of a large desk covered in drawings and calculations. Leonard’s head rested on a stack of post-it notes and his hand still clutched a pencil. 

“How about you do me a favour then.” Lisa gently bumped her hip against Cynthia’s. “Wake him up and I won’t mention how you entered this house.” 

Nodding, Cynthia pulled out her phone, turned on an alarm and set it to full volume. 

Len shot up, disoriented and confused. “The hell are you doing in my home?” He groaned, rubbing a crick in his neck.

Cynthia relayed the message and he seemed to recover quite quickly. After a cup of coffee, he hurried up the stairs to take a shower. 

Lisa led Cynthia to the kitchen where she poured two more cups of coffee and sat down. “So, aside from message delivery, do you give out other favours?” She eyed Cynthia from under her lashes.

“What are you gunning for?” She tilted her head. 

“Oh no, I’ve already got a good gun, you’ve seen it. How about a date?”

Cynthia’s eyes narrowed. “Does date mean heist?”

Leaning over, Lisa took her hand. “If I promise you it’s not a heist, will you grant me that favour?”

After a moment of silence, Cynthia nodded. 

Smiling, Lisa said, “how do you feel about motorcycles?”

A few hours later, Cynthia sat on the back of Lisa’s motorcycle. With Cynthia’s hands wrapped around her waist, all Lisa could think was how lucky she’d been that Cynthia hadn’t aimed well that morning. Especially since Lenny would’ve shot Cynthia before she’d gotten a word out- but those were lost problems. 


End file.
